


Chyba sobie nie wyobrażasz

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Rzecz, która się nie zdarza [13]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Past Underage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rozmowy o pierwszych razach i złamanych sercach.</p><p>AU w stosunku do wydarzeń znanych z filmu, ale osadzone w podobnych realiach — PASIV na porządku dziennym.<br/>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Many thanks to <strong>Helenish</strong> for her beautiful work and her kind permission to publish this translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chyba sobie nie wyobrażasz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you can’t possibly imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161668) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



# Chyba sobie nie wyobrażasz

Po lekcjach Eames idzie do Mal i Cobba, bo nie ma ochoty wracać do siebie. Okrąża dom i z wahaniem puka w okno. Mal zawsze powtarza, że może do niej wpaść, kiedy zechce, absolutnie, ale to pierwszy raz, gdy robi to bez prawdziwego zaproszenia. Mal leży na tapczanie, zwinięta w kłębek pod kocem, i czyta plik papierów, obracając w palcach ołówek, ale słysząc pukanie, unosi wzrok, uśmiecha się i gestem wzywa Eamesa do środka.  
— Eames — mówi, po czym siada, przeciąga się lekko i odkłada dokumenty na bok. — Coś się stało? Arthur…  
— Nic mu nie jest. Wszystko w porządku.  
— Usiądź. — Mal wskazuje na róg tapczanu i patrzy na Eamesa badawczo nad brzegiem małych, przypominających półksiężyce okularów do czytania. — Może powinieneś coś przekąsić — wyrokuje.  
— Dobrze.  
Gdy Mal dorzuca polano do kominka i znika w kuchni, Eames zdejmuje przemoczone adidasy i umieszcza je przed paleniskiem, żeby wyschły. Mal wraca raz, z kubkiem herbaty dla niego, a potem drugi, z własną filiżanką i talerzem chleba bananowego, który stawia na tapczanie między nimi.  
— Wiesz co, przeleć to wzrokiem i powiedz, co sądzisz — mówi, wydobywając spod tapczanu kilka kartonowych teczek.  
W środku są na wpół zaprojektowane plany ekstrakcji, opatrzone mnóstwem notatek Mal i Doma, konwersujących ze sobą przy ich pomocy na marginesach.  
— Jasne, nie ma sprawy — odpowiada Eames.  
Mal kiwa głową, unosi filiżankę do ust i ponownie pochyla się nad swoimi dokumentami. Eames kończy właśnie komentarz na drugiej stronie ( _Może zamiast tego lepiej będzie zejść na dół w roli matki?_ ), kiedy przerywa mu jej głos:  
— Arthur powiedział mi, że masz dziewczynę.  
Eames wzrusza ramionami.  
— Tak jakby.  
— Aaa. — Mal stuka końcem ołówka o kolano. — Okropna rzecz, złamane serce, prawda? Wcale nie tak prosta, jak to opisują w piosenkach.  
Eames znów wzrusza ramionami i odgryza spory kęs chleba.  
— Pamiętam, jak byłam rozpaczliwie zakochana w Domie i…  
— Nie, to… — przerywa jej Eames gwałtownie. — Niemożliwe, że on z miejsca nie stracił dla ciebie głowy.  
— Ale to prawda. Nie znał mnie wtedy, myślał, że jestem dziwna i zwariowana. Chętnie ze mną sypiał, niestety nic ponadto. Byłam dla niego nikim.  
— Nie, to nie w jego stylu — upiera się Eames, jednak coraz niepewniej, ponieważ to właśnie Cobb, odwożąc go do domu, mówi rzeczy typu: „Arthur wymaga od ciebie tyle, bo widzi twój potencjał”, ale nie wcześniej niż pod samymi drzwiami, tak że wysiadający z samochodu Eames nie ma już czasu na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź.  
— O nie, nie, nie, chodzi mi o coś innego — koryguje Mal. — Nigdy nie traktował mnie brutalnie ani nie okłamywał, po prostu… Szalałam za nim, a on widział we mnie tylko, bo ja wiem, krótką rozrywkę. Lubił mnie, może nawet bardzo, ale nic więcej.  
— A ty się na to godziłaś — burczy Eames, próbując nie zapominać, że Mal w niczym nie zawiniła, że obecnie ma idealne życie.  
— Tak. Ale chyba sobie nie wyobrażasz, że Dom był moją pierwszą miłością.  
— Och.  
Mal wybucha śmiechem.  
— Miłość jest straszna. Przerażająca. Wymaga wielkiej odwagi, wiesz?  
Eames przytakuje bez przekonania. Mal przesuwa okulary nad czoło i dodaje:  
— Myślisz, że nie widzę twojej miny? Wyraźnie mówiącej, że wciskam ci kit?  
— Nie, ja nie…  
— Sądzisz, że jeszcze nikt nigdy nie złamał mi serca?  
— Nie przejęłabyś się czymś takim — twierdzi Eames. — Gdyby ktoś nie… Gdyby zdarzyło ci się coś bez wzajemności, po prostu powiedziałabyś… No nie wiem. Że to jego strata czy jakoś tak.  
— Świetne podejście. — Mal odrywa kawałek chleba bananowego. — Obawiam się jednak, że pod tym względem zawsze dochowywałam tradycji. Ryczałam w łóżku, słuchałam potwornie smutnych piosenek, czułam się bezwartościowa, nikomu niepotrzebna, wydrążona od wewnątrz i tak dalej.  
— Przecież to głupota.  
— Owszem, czasami — przyznaje Mal. — Ale uważam, że jesteś trochę za młody, żeby kompletnie rezygnować z miłości.  
— Wiem — odpowiada Eames z irytacją.  
Nagle pragnie, żeby Lisa po prostu tylko czytała jego opisy doświadczeń z chemii, podkreślając miejsca, w których konkluzje nie pokrywają się z danymi. Jej rodzice darzą go sympatią — dołożył starań, by to osiągnąć — niemniej traktują, jakby był dla niej odrobinę za stary, może zbyt doświadczony. Lubi przesiadywać na kanapie u Lisy, podczas gdy jej mama obiera w kuchni pomarańcze i przynosi im je na talerzyku, podzielone na ósemki, udając, że wcale nie sprawdza, co robią.  
— Pierwszy raz jest najtrudniejszy — mówi Mal. — Chwileczkę, albo nie. To nieprawda, wybacz. Potem będzie gorzej, zanim się poprawi.  
— Nie mogę się doczekać — mamrocze Eames.  
Gdy wróci do domu, Arthur nie spyta, gdzie się podziewał, powie mu, że zasługuje na trochę prywatności, że mu ufa, ale, tak na marginesie, będzie rzygał dalej niż widział, jeśli połączy trawkę z somnacyną. A potem zejdą razem w sen na jakieś pięć czy dziesięć minut, o ile Arthur zabierze akurat do domu PASIV. Arthur zbuduje krajobraz, a Eames wypełni go detalami, dopasuje temperaturę wody w oceanie, w którym moczy stopy, wysokość fali rozbryzgującej się wokół kostek i moczącej brzeg spodni. Arthur zawiesi słońce na niebie, ale to Eames rozpali je tak, by pokryło końce uszu bolesną opalenizną, jeśli zapomni się o włożeniu kapelusza.

***

Kiedy Eames pierwszy raz zobaczył, jak Arthur otwiera walizkę z PASIV-em, rozwija przewód i przygotowuje iniekcję, pomyślał, że najprawdopodobniej chodzi o jakieś kompletnie odjechane dizajnerskie narkotyki.  
— Ufasz mi? — spytał Arthur, rozrywając sterylne opakowanie z igłą.  
— Ani trochę, kurwa — odparł Eames.  
— Dobra odpowiedź. — Uśmiechnął się Arthur. — Mimo tego spróbujesz?  
— Oby to było coś dobrego.  
— Pierwszy raz nigdy nie jest dobry — powiedział Arthur, przesuwając wacikiem po swoim przedramieniu. — Ale z czasem robi się coraz lepiej.


End file.
